thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadaj
Kadaj (カダージュ, Kadāju?) is the primary antagonist of the novel Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'' and the secondary antagonist of ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. An embodiment of Sephiroth's will manifested from the Lifestream, his goal is to find Jenova, who he considers his mother, and bring about a second Jenova Reunion to revive Sephiroth in physical form. Appearance and personality Kadaj was designed by Tetsuya Nomura. Like the other embodiments of Sephiroth's will, he resembles Sephiroth to a great degree and is described by Vincent Valentine as a "larval" form of Sephiroth. Kadaj wears black leather clothing with gauntlets and a coat, which he keeps zipped up. The image of a single wing is sewn on the back of his coat as an allusion to Sephiroth. He has shoulder-length silver hair that partially covers his face and green cat-like eyes. Kadaj's weapon in battle is the Souba, a katana with two parallel blades that he carries in a sheath on his lower back. Kadaj embodies Sephiroth's cruelty and insanity. He is completely devoted to Jenova and dedicated to finding her, but is unaware of Sephiroth's influence over Jenova. As a result Kadaj is insecure over Jenova "choosing" Sephiroth over him, and though he does not fully understand who Sephiroth is, he tells Rufus Shinra he can sense his presence somehow. Kadaj is arrogant and mocking to Rufus and the Turks, laughing at them at times, and thinks of Cloud Strife as his "brother" through Jenova, and for the same reason considers him a traitor to their cause. When driven to anger Kadaj attacks with great fury, attempting to kill Rufus when he reveals Jenova to him and attacking Cloud when Cloud reminds Kadaj he is only Sephiroth's pawn. Nomura describes him as "talking quickly, then speaking slowly or breaking into laughter for no apparent reason." Abilities Kadaj is a highly skilled swordsman and is able to battle Cloud competently one-on-one. When Cloud is weakened due to Geostigma, Kadaj is able to match and defeat him, and is strong enough to defeat both Reno and Rude alone. Kadaj can summon hordes of Shadow Creepers from the Lifestream, and uses Materia to summon Bahamut SIN. In Advent Children Complete, Kadaj is also able to infiltrate Healin Lodge by transforming into a black mist. Upon walking into the water at the Forgotten Capital it turns dark and the Jenova cells within the children become active when they drink it. This may be some form of Limit Break, as Kadaj glows in a manner similar to other characters in the film when they use their own Limit Breaks. In Turks ~The Kids Are Alright~, Kadaj appears before certain individuals under the guise of deceased individuals from their past with the hopes of manipulating them to help him search for Jenova, reminiscent of Jenova's transformation power. He is able to vanish and quickly reappear in another location, and to become immune to attacks from firearms, likely extensions of his ability to disperse into mist. He also demonstrates an ability to take away people's physical pain as well as re-grant it, as evidenced by his "mending" Evan's shoulder wound and his encounter with Evan in the mountains. Unlike most antagonists with great physical and magical power in the Compilation, Kadaj does not have any Jenova cells, and he does not acquire materia until about halfway through the events of Advent Children. His unusual magic abilities are derived from the negative Lifestream that makes up his body, while his great physical strength and combat proficiency come from the fact that he is a personification of Sephiroth's memories. Etymology Kadaj's name is derived from the Persian word khadaj, which means "incomplete," in a referral to Kadaj as a remnant of Sephiroth. Trivia *Kadaj and his brothers could be the youngest villains in the Final Fantasy series; though physically in their teens, the trio had only been alive for two weeks when they attacked Edge. *In a promotional poster of Advent Children, Cloud is holding Kadaj's wounded body as he did Aerith's when he laid her body to rest. *Before he dissolves into the Lifestream, Kadaj appears to reach up to grab someone's hand, presumably Aerith's. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Category:Men Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters